User blog:Freezeflame22/Improvements to the wiki
I decided to take a short break from taking a break (lol) so I can make this post for people who are on this wiki. I think a large amount of the articles need improving, and here's why: Spelling errors This one's pretty obvious. Some people may ask "But why is this a problem?" Simple. It makes the articles look unprofessional and like not a lot of effort was put into them. So if you see an article with spelling errors in it, please fix it. Something that also kinda ties into this is things like when I see "Pokemon who's name I don't know" in an article. Just look it up, ask me on my message page, but whatever you do don't leave it like that. "I" does not exsist in articles. People reading them look for information not to see someone's prospective. Jokes and opinions in articles Unless they are very, VERY suttle, they shouldn't be there. Things like adding "UUUUGH" at the end of "Wario likes farts" is not aloud. Like I said in the section above, the articles are for information, adding in jokes and opinions makes it look unprofessional. Also, Peach's page is a bit of a mess, saying "She's a bitch" isn't the right way to describe it. Saying "She's spoiled" would be a better way of describing her quotation. Major changes Look at these two articles, one was editing more recently: Bowser Koopa - KoopaKid Wiki - Wikia Mario Mario - KoopaKid Wiki - Wikia Which article holds more information? Don't lie, it's obviously the Bowser one. For starters there should be infoboxes, if u want to know how to add infoboxes and stuff, ask someone called AgentMuffin for a link to a site, cuz I lost the link (Sorry dude, I had to switch browsers). (There should also be infoboxes on pages that aren't about characters too, though I'll probably make a location infobox template and a series infobox template etc. in the future if no one else does). In the character's page, there should also now be a "Powers and Abilities" section too, as well as all the other sections. If you want the full list of what's on a character article: *''A quote at the top'' *''A summary of the character'' *'Past' *'Personality' *'Appearance' *'Powers and Abilities' *'R'elationship with other characters ''(in this bit put a "Heading" above the character(s) that is being talked about, see the Bowser page to know what I'm on about). '' *'Alternate Forms '(if any) *''And'' Trivia Also go into more detail than just "Lemmy likes Morton and they're friends" or "Morton hates Iggy because he's mean to Lemmy," (which isn't true btw, because Morton isn't a soccer mom). Go into detail about each thing. And that's all I've got to say for now. Hope this helps people improve, now I'd better get back to working stuff out. But I'll probably make an edit to "The Koopa Kids" page. Category:Blog posts